1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of pharmacology. In one aspect, the invention is directed to guanylhydrazone compounds. The guanylhydrazone compounds or salts thereof may be used for therapeutic regimens or for the identification of candidate compounds for producing effective drugs having increased efficacy or bioavailability.
2. Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0043079 to D'Souza relates to microencapsulation as a delivery vehicle for a drug. The guanylhydrazone compound CNI-1493 is disclosed in one embodiment.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0134904 to Giordano et al. relates to guanylhydrazone compounds for inhibiting RNase P activity.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0203969 to Bevec et al. relates to pharmaceutically active aromatic guanylhydrazone compounds.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0028851 to Bianchi et al. relates to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses to treat inflammatory conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,777 and 6,143,728 to Tracey et al. relate to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses for treating diseases associated with T cell activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,894 to Tracev et al. relates to complexes and combinations of fetuin with therapeutic agents to enhance the activity of the therapeutic agents. Guanylhydrazone compounds are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,248,787; 6,180,676; 6,022,900; 6,008,255; 5,859,062; 5,854,289; 5,849,794; 5,753,684; 5,750,573; and 5,599,984 all to Bianchi et al. relate to guanylhydrazone compounds and their uses to treat inflammatory conditions.
The article, “Nitric Oxide: A New Paradigm for Second Messengers” in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1995, Vol. 38, No. 22, pp 4343-4362 relates to nitric oxide and its importance as a second messenger in biological environments.
The entire contents of every reference cited herein is independently incorporated by reference for all purposes.